memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Unity Device page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-01-07T08:45:02 Hi, could you please let me know if there would be any problem with having you add correct links and citations to images you upload at the time of upload, in addition to including copyright attribution? I noticed you uploaded images with no link information, and I was wondering whether or not you knew that information was needed? Citing means identifying the Star Trek publication that is the source of the image, and the link should go the the page that describes what is shown in the image. Here's a graphic that shows a formatted image file. file:imageformat.jpg :Thanks for your attention, let me know if any of the parameters from this code need any further clarification. -- Captain MKB 04:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi, I'm not sure if you've forgotten my last note to you in March, but it is archived above. Please add the appropriate information to images. You've uploaded a number more images that lack the proper information, and at this point I'm not sure where the problem is. If you didn't understand the requirement, you could simply ask. Please take steps to correct this issue. -- Captain MKB 00:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for adding more! Any way we could get you to not crop the pictures? They're way to skinny! -- Captain MKB 12:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I don't understand what you mean by 'not crop'. The images are uploaded in their original resolution in the game(s) (which certainly was pretty low back then); they are cropped so that they show one particular object instead of the whole screen, including other objects or characters. For example when I upload the image of Brother Stephen, I can't upload the full screenshot of the room he is in; he is in a storehouse with several other character including the crew of the Enterprise. Therefore I have to crop the image to show him and just him. Other than that I don't alter their dimensions. MoffRebusMy Talk 13:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I mean exactly that: don't crop them. There are some ways I could fix them to be more readable at a web scale, but having an image that is 40px wide and over twice as tall is not very usable for the wiki! It would be fine if there were additional objects or scenery present, as long as the subject was in the center of the image. Creating a tight frame around a 40-pixel subject does not make the image usable at all - you can't even tell what the image -is- when it is that small. So when I say "don't crop" i mean to stop having them "cropped so that they show one particular object". :It would be better to have the whole screen so that you can say "Brother Stephen (center)" and explain the scene rather than having it cropped beyond possibility of recognition. -- Captain MKB 14:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Like this. :::Here's an example ^ this image is illustrating a person, but the crop has space to the left and right. The space doesn't show any more about the person, but it allows your eye to see the person better because the presence of the background scenery helps your brain "read" the picture - by seeing more of the background, it makes it clearer that the person is not -part- of the background, and directs the eye where to go.. It's a principle of photography i learned in a college videography class, so it's tough to explain on a talk page, but I hope you trust the assertion. I do this sort of thing for a living. This photo was from a moody moment in the film so it might even be -too- backgrounded, but it's an example. :::If you would upload some whole screenshots, i could further improve them for you with some crop examples. -- Captain MKB 14:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Here's a fix. ::So i saw your whole scene upload - thanks for working with me on this. I revised Brother Stephen's image to the kind of crop i suggested - by having more of the background, it makes it easier to see where the figure ends and the scenery begins. -- Captain MKB 14:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It would be better if there was a way to make thumbnails look bigger, with some code such as |thumb|220px|... MoffRebusMy Talk 14:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The only problem is that if the image is smaller than 220px to begin with, it may be distorted by the browser. Another improvement I made to the Brother Stephen image was to inflate the width to a size higher than that before uploading without distorting the image. This is the preferred solution. :: When using the "thumb" code, please do not use override "px" sizes. People using the wiki on older computers and phones can use their preferences to change their preferred thumbnail, and overriding that will ruin their browsing experience. See how the stephen image now shows up properly in thumbnail? -- Captain MKB 14:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC)